Escapes and Reversals - Episode Remake
by pucksandpaperbacks
Summary: SickFic twist on the episode Escapes and Reversals
1. Plan B

Jesus POV

It's Monday morning, my alarm clock goes off around quarter to 6. I hit snooze and lie in my bed. I feel my nose about to run any second, my throat is dry and I just noticed a headache coming on. I hear Lena and Steff calling my name every two minutes. I decide to push myself to get out of bed. I pull my covers off of my chest and make an effort to get my legs over my bed. Slowly, I stand up and I am suddenly lightheaded then nauseous. I hear Lena and Steff getting angrier each time they call me. I decide to head downstairs to clear everything up. I am in my wrestling sweatpants and shirtless. I watch my step as I walk down to the kitchen, I still feel a little lightheaded.

I make my way downstairs and stand outside the kitchen. Lena turns around and says "Jesus! You aren't dressed! We have been calling you for twenty minutes!" she jogs toward me. I cover my hand over my mouth as I'm about to let out a cough. Lena looks over at Steff as she examines me. My eyes are glassy, my face is flushed and my ears are bright red. She places her cold hand over my forehead. Looking at Steff in a concerned tone she says, "I think he has a fever, just look at him". Lena looks at me "Sweetie, you're sick aren't you?" I nod my head. I let out another cough, one I've been holding in. "He is in no shape to go to school, why don't you head up to bed okay?" I nod again and walk towards the stairs. Steff is behind me.

**In the Kitchen**

The flush of the toilet is heard throughout the house and Lexy walks into the kitchen. She sits in the seat closest to Mariana. "Where's Jesus, he's usually up by now isn't he?" Lexy addresses. Lena answers her, "He was down while you were in the bathroom. He's not feeling too hot". Lexy looks disappointed. She turns to Mariana "What's our plan B?" she asks her. "I'm not sure yet. We'll think of something". Mariana touches the Home button on her iPhone to check the time. Lexy, Mariana, Callie and Jude pack up their school belongings and head out the door. The front door closes.

Jesus POV

I try to go to sleep, but it's useless. I lie in my bed with too many things on my mind. I have to break up with Lexy, but I have no energy. I also have to miss the most important Wrestling meet of the year. My headache is getting worse as I think. I hear my phone vibrate. I reach over to my nightstand where it's resting. I have two text messages.

emma: where are you? 7:20pm

emma: you better have a good explanation for this 7:30pm

I text her back.

jesus: as if i don't feel bad already 7:32pm

Lena knocks on my door and comes in. She has a thermometer in her hand.

"You have to call my Wrestling coach and tell him I can't make it" I say in my hoarse voice.

"I already called him, he said it's okay. He just wants you to get better. As do I " she says calmly.

She walks over to the bed and sits down. She holds up the thermometer and begins to place it in my ear.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" She asks. I take a breath and tell her, "I have a bad headache, I keep coughing, my throat is scratchy but it doesn't hurt at all and my nose is a little stuffed up". The thermometer beeps,she takes it out of my ear and it reads 100.1

Lena looks at me with a smile and says "I think I have just the thing. Try and get some sleep and I'll be back in an hour". Lena gets off my bed and walks out of my room, shutting the door.

My phone vibrates again.

emma: being "sick" ?

I read the text, but I am too tired to answer. I go to sleep.


	2. Am I dreaming?

About an hour later, I wake up.

I am lying on my back, drenched in sweat I wipe my forehead and look forward, someone is sitting on the edge of my bed.

I'm certain it's Lena. Before I can even let any words out, I start coughing. I'm startled "Whoa, Mom I swore you were Lexi" I say recognizing my voicebecoming more hoarse.

She laughs and says, "Jesus, it is me Lexi" "

I'm either dreaming or delirious" I say in a serious tone.

I am baffled _Why would Lexi be here? All the way from Honduras? She didn't even warn me!_ I think to myself.

"You're not dreaming or delirious, It is me!" I sit up in my bed

"What are you doing here?" I ask, concerned.

"My parents talked with your parents last week and they organized a plan where I could be here for a week! Just a little break. Aren't you glad?"She explained.

I start thinking about everything_ Emma? What about Emma! This is too much, oh my God _I start feeling light headed and nauseous then I begin to cough.

I look at her "Yeah! That's great! Tell me all about it" I say in a dull tone. "You sure?" she asks sensing there's something wrong. I nod and she goes on to tell me about everything that has gone on; how her new school is, house etc. I lie in my bed and listen. I start feeling awful and exhausted. I

interrupt her in the middle of a sentence, "Lexi..."

"Yes?"

"I really am interested in hearing everything, but I'm starting to fall asleep.

Can we talk later? Please?" I ask her, sniffling.

"Yeah, sure. Do you need anything? Your moms?" she says sounding annoyed.

"I just need to sleep. Thank you, though"

She smirks and leaves the room. I lie my head back on my pillow and grab my phone to text Emma back. I notice another text from her.

emma: we won still would've liked you there :) 4:05pm

jesus: i've been sleeping all day long, sorry 6:38 pm

jesus: i wish i couldve been there 2 6:38pm

Mariana POV

Lexi comes storming into my room.

"Jesus doesn't even care that I'm here!" she says, furiously.

"Calm down. He's a whole lot different when he's sick. You have to learn to ignore it" I tell her.

"Oh, that makes sense. I don't know, I just wanted him to react differently" Lexi explains.

"How is he by the way, besides that?" I ask. "I don't know. Oh wow, I didn't even ask. Ugh, how could I not ask!" Lexi says, getting all worked up". I hug her. "Let's go see if they need help with dinner, sound good?" I suggest.


	3. Not a Cold

We enter the kitchen. Lena is washing her hands, she turns around has she hears our footsteps and says, "Hey girls, can you two set the table please?" in unison we say yes and walk over to the cabinet.

"Lexi, was Jesus surprised to see you? Were you able to talk to him? Lena had asked, curiously. I knew Lexi didn't want to talk about it but she answered anyway

"Yeah, he thought I was you. I had a hard time convincing him but he wasn't very talkative. He just wanted to fall back asleep" she said.

Lena laughed "Yes, he is very hard to please when he isn't feeling good. Everyone can agree" "That is what I told her! He really isn't himself" I added.

Lexi sighed.

Jesus POV

I heard Steff whispering my name so I opened my eyes. She was sitting where Lexi had sat.

"Hey honey, feeling better?" she had asked. I didn't at all, nothing has changed. I let out a cough which made my throat hurt. I winced.

"Did that hurt?" she asked me. I nodded.

She came closer and felt my forehead with the back of her hand.

"Fever still. Hm…" she said and grabbed the thermometer and placed it in my left ear.

"Lena or myself are going to book an appointment for tomorrow. You definitely do not have a cold" Steff said with concern.

"Okay. Where is everyone?" I said even though it was ridiculously painful.

"Everyone is getting ready for dinner. Are you hungry? or does it hurt too much? because I might have an alternative" she said then took the thermometer out, gently.

"It is slowly going down" she said as she showed me the result 100.6. It was better than earlier. "I'm just exhausted" I said.

"Well, you have to keep hydrated no matter what. I'll go downstairs and see what I can get you, okay? Try drinking maybe half of this if you can" she said holding up a cherry flavored Gatorade.

I was done talking, talking made me feel even more exhausted. I tried to drink as much as I could but I was in too much pain. I lied my head on my pillow and shut my eyes. I heard my phone vibrate.

**Kitchen**

Steff entered the kitchen as everyone was just about ready for dinner.

Lena turned to her, "How is he?" she asked, extremely concerned.

"He doesn't have a cold. It's bigger than that without a doubt. You can just see the exhaustion in him" Steff explained to her.

"I am going to make an appointment for tomorrow morning. We have to find out what's wrong quickly" Lena said, panicked.

"Excellent idea. I had just told him that. He is in a lot of pain mainly in his throat" Steff told her.

"Yeah, he could barely talk to me" Lexi added.

"Poor thing…" Lena said, she was so worried.


	4. Morning

"Yes, make that appointment" Steff said looking at Lena with concern.

Lena smirked and started to serve dinner. Everyone talked about their days throughout the meal.

"How was going back to school, Lexi?" Steff asked turned to Lexi and they giggled.

"It was reminiscent. I miss it there sometimes" Lexi said.

Jesus POV

I heard my phone vibrate a few times in my sleep but I was too tired and weak to get it.

Light shined in through my door onto my bed. I rolled over to the side of my bed where my nightstand was to check the digital cock set there.

8:45 AM, it read.

I rolled into the center of my bed and looked towards the door. It was cracked open slightly.

Lena was standing there, she smiled when she saw I was awake and proceeded in.

She sat by my bed and started to talk "Good Morning. Your appointment is at 10, okay?" she told me running her fingers through my hair and felt my forehead.

I just nodded. I could feel my throat burning, the pain got worse as I took breaths.

Lena looked at me "hm…." she said as she took the thermometer off of my night stand.

She placed it in my ear and I closed my eyes.

As the thermometer beeped, my eyes slowly opened.

Lena read the thermometer with her eyes and quickly jumped up.

"I will be right back. Okay?" she said. I nodded.

When she left the room, I proceeded to read my unread text messages.

emma: will you be in school tomorrow? 8:04pm

emma: i am assuming u r asleep hope 2 see u tmrw feel better 9:10pm

lexi: I tried to catch you this morning, but you were still asleep. Hope ur feeling better xo 8:07am

emma: if u need anything let me kno :) 8:25am

I text back to the best of my ability.

to emma: sorry i didnt answer been 2 tired i will let u kno ;)

to lexi: thank u see u later

Lena came back to the room, shortly. She held a medicine bottle in her hand along with a medicine cup.

"This should help. Then, get into something comfortable and we will head out" she said with a smile.

I nodded and took the cup from her and swallowed. I winced, the pain was getting worse day by day, hour by hour.

I started to get dressed. I threw on a pair of sweatpants, tan moccasins and a t-shirt and hoodie.

I grabbed my phone and slid it in my left pocket and I walked downstairs.

Lena was waiting by the stairs with the car keys in her hands.

"All ready?" she asked.

"Mhm" I mumbled.

We headed to the front door then into the car.


	5. Doctor's Office

**Doctor's Office**

I sit in an empty seat while Lena checks me in.

My head is hurting, I can barely keep my eyes open, and my throat pain is excruciating.

I keep glancing over at Lena. Suddenly, my phone vibrates.

I take it out of my pocket and check it.

lexi: i will take care of u when we get home, don't worry

I smile and put my phone back into my pocket.

Lena walks over and sits next to me.

She places her hand on my back and rubs it.

"They should be calling you shortly" she said with a smile.

I looked at the clock, it read 10:05 am

Then, my name was called. Lena and I stood up and walked towards the nurse standing in the doorway.

She directed us to a scale and then a room just to the right of us.

We sat down and the nurse began to take my temperature.

She turned to Lena and said, "Did you take his temperature at all, today?"

"Yes. It was around 102 last time I checked. I gave him some Ibuprofen, it should have gone down" Lena explained to her.

"Oh okay. Mine reads 102.6" the nurse told Lena.

The nurse continued to examine me a little and left the room.

Long after, the doctor entered. He introduced himself, "Good morning, I am Dr. Gill" he says.

"Hello" Lena said. He turned to me.

"Let's find out what is wrong. Shall we?" he said to me.

I nodded. "It says here, you are running a mild fever" the doctor said. I nodded again.

"Now, tell me a little bit more" he asked me.

In my hoarsely voice, I began to tell him. "My head hurts, I'm always tired, and my throat really hurts. Especially right now" I told him.

"Mhmm… I have a few possibilities but let me check your throat and all before I assume anything" he told me.

The doctor turned to Lena, "Mom, how long has he been sleeping?" he asked.

"Constantly. I make sure he is hydrating through. He just can't seem to stay awake. He is always tired. This is just over the course of a day or two" she told him.

Dr. Gill examined my throat for quite awhile saying 'mhm' in between.

"It might be strep or it could be Mononucleosis but I am going to take a strep test and then we will go from there" he said.

"Okay, thank you" Lena said.

Dr. Gill left the room.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked me.

"Yeah, fine" I tried to say to her.


End file.
